


ちがう

by S (Bushwah)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/S
Summary: うぼうぎんを殺して、くらぴかがひそかを見る。　面白いだろうね。　私は日本語を母国語として話さないから、これも英語で書き込む。





	ちがう

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It’s Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095895) by [S (Bushwah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/S)



がけから見下ろして、 さいしょう赤く月を見た。 うぼぎんの死体を見付た。 それで、目がくらぴかにうごきました。 くらぴかはあたまをかかえてすわった。 ひとみがもう赤くなかった。 ひそかが「これ、面白いだろうね」と思った。

ひそかはくらぴかへ歩いた。 すぐ近くになって始めてくらぴかが気がついた。 くらぴかがかおをゆっくりふりむけた。 「おまえも、殺せる。」

ひそかがわった。 「そうか。 じゃ、どうしてみないのかい。」

「しんじてしないね。」

「分からない。 とにかく、たのしみそうだな。」

くらぴかのひとみが光った。 「ひみつを教える。」

ひそかのえがおが大きくなった。 「そんなにしんようするんだかい。」

くらぴかが聞かなかった。 「りょうだんのだれでもとたたかえる、はつのぜんぶ六とおりを百パーセントできる。」

「そうか。 面白いね。 だけどー」

くらぴかのひとみが赤くもえていた。 「面白いか。 そろそろ、おまえを殺ー」

「ちょっと、ちょっと。 僕は本当のクモじゃないのが分かったのかい。」

くらぴかがきゅうにとめた。 「うそだよ。」

「うそじゃない。」 言う事は本気だったら。。。くさりをつかえったなら。。。

ひそかはくらぴかのかんがえをさえぎれた。 「まだ、 たたかおう」

くらぴかの語気が上がりした。 「やっだ。 私にほったいてよ。」

「いけないよ。 おいで、 あそぼう。」

くう気がへんなさむさでいっぱいだった。 「このかんじ。。。私に。。。何を。。。するの。。。うこくないから。。。」

「僕のバンジガムだから、何もできないのね？ 」

くらぴかの声がふしぜんになった。「ちがう。」

「ちがわない。」ひそかがくらぴかのかおに手をおいた。 「この赤くひとみ。。。えぐりたい。。。」

くらぴかふるえたが、なにもできなかった。

「何をするつもりだかい。」

くらぴかが自分の声にねついをこめようとした。 「私をきずつければ、 いつかキルアおまえを殺す。」

ひそかがたった。 「しんぱいするな。 あそんだだけね。 さあ、いこう。」

だけど、 くらぴかが長いあいだにここにすわっていた。


End file.
